creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lion of Nowhere
Entry #1 Okay! I decided to write down some things about me. Why? Because I do want to be remembered when I’m gone. I know it sounds kind of weird for someone like me to say, great health, no weird drama, younger than 18 :etc.) But I really wanted to try this out. Okay, so first off I’ll introduce myself! I am a high school student and on the Internet, I use odd names like Melontine, or Delitseon, but you guys can just call me Nox. Those two weird names? I made them up for book characters ^^. Sorry I don’t trust people enough to use my real name but, this is the Internet, and I was taught to be suspicious when speaking to people. Plus, who knows what would happen with my reputation at school if they happened to read this? Because of this then I guess I can’t say about myself much can I? Well, until next time. I don’t have much to say right now, so sorry. Entry #2 Hiya! Nox here again. I was looking threw some of my old things and found some of my old notes I use to write. These are kinda like diary entrees, but I had an odd system that I would rant on pieces of paper and then fold them up and put them in a box to read later. They made me laugh a ton, since most of them were just complaints of a pre-teen girl. But a few I found pretty interesting. So now, I’ll tell you the story. To start, I’ll introduce my mother. She is a great mom in my opinion. When I was younger and my dad was away, she would talk to me about things she heard online or tell stories about her parents, but one time she told me something I just couldn’t believe. She said something about me having an older brother. That’s what I put ion the note, the things I wanted to know about the eleven year old boy. I read a few more of my old notes, (Man I wish I dated these things) and found out that I have asked about the boy but my mother didn’t know what I was talking about. But, there are a few more notes, saying that after I turned twelve, that my mom mentioned him again, this time crying, saying that she missed him. When I asked who, she said my younger brother and my sisters older brother. My sister was ten, so that meant to kid was still eleven, but how? I really don’t understand this. Maybe I should look more into it. Entry #3 Hi again, well, I was chatting with my sister and found out that our younger brother who we know exists, was told about his older brother by our mother. My sister shot him down and said that the boy obviously doesn’t exist since the boy is still eleven and has been for years. I asked my little brother what mom told him about the eleven year old boy, and he said that mom told him that the boys name means Lion of God, just as his name means Messenger of God. My brother seemed quite happy about having an older brother, but I was getting kinda freaked out. My mom doesn’t tell lies, she told us to our faces when we were little that Santa doesn’t exist since she saw no point in lying to us. She’s never lied like that to us before, but who can I ask about the odd little boy? Everyone keeps avoiding it like it’s a horrible secret. Now I have to know. Entry #4 Sorry I haven’t posted much, but the brother thing is really distracting. I asked myself, who would know that I can ask. I have some more pieces to add the puzzle, when my other brother was little, he started talking about an older brother inside a different house which is just like ours. On another note, (Literally) I read yet of another reference to the boy my mom stated in the past. It was one that my mom had told me that her mom was upset when my brother was born. She asked my mom “what would he think?” It was odd, there was another secret, but my mom told me that my grandma doesn’t know about it so it makes me wonder, who is the “he” she is referring to. Entry #5 Okay, I was adding more to my last entree when my computer shut down, not saving my changes to the entree. I was going to go on and say that I am wondering if she gave him up for adoption, but why is he still eleven? I looked up kids in, Maine up for adoption since that’s where my mom was living at the time. Really low chance. But I had some clues, He would look something like my mom and maybe my dad, his name would mean Lion of God, and he would be eleven years old. Still don’t know why he stayed eleven if that was the case. Makes me wonder if he died. Judging on my first note mentioning him, I would have been a baby. That made me think of my earliest memory. I had a dream I was either crawling or walking down the hallway, and then the floor turned into a hole and I fell. Then, like in video games, I was back in my crib where I started and went back down the hallway, not scared at all of falling through. I was happy when I reached the room at the end to find my mom and dad sitting. When they saw me they smiled and picked my up. I remember being quite happy. But, was my mom really having a son at the time? I have to wonder that and I do not know. Entry #6 I awoke from a dream today. Normally I don’t remember my dreams, but this one I could recall perfectly. I was in my house and it was like any other day. My mom and dad were acting normal, so was my brother and sister. But then I noticed another person in the home. When I turned to look at him, I saw a mess of light brown hair before the person slammed the door. I awoke in my room which was lit by the light from my window. It was kinda dark in my room since the door was shut, but I really didn’t mind. But then I realized, I left the door open for my cat May to get in. Entry #7 I was in the bathroom, when I saw some hair clippings like someone had cut there hair. My sister has a tendency to do that and she has light brown hair which matches the hair here, but when I saw her, her hair was a darker shade and exactly the same length as it was before. Entry #8 So, I met him yesterday. The little boy. He is a real good listener. I told him a lot of things. Like the website here. He says to keep up the good work telling you about him. Everyone forgets him. But I don’t. No one will forget him ever again. The next time you look in the mirror, think of the lion of god who came from nowhere to find us. After all, you, like me, may be able to bring him back to our world. Don’t make us have to miss him for ever. Let him find his name. Entry #8 I haven’t any such luck figuring out who he is. It’s kinda scary and makes me worry when I think about it. Maybe I should stop. My dreams were getting longer and I saw his eyes once. They were blank with blood underneath them. It scared me and the image is still in my head. After that, I was in my home but no one knew who I was. It scared me that my own family didn’t remember me. I was in tears as I thought it was real. I felt a hand on my shoulders and when I looked up at the one trying to comfort me, everyone disappeared and there was nothing left. Nothing.... Entry #9/10 I noticed that there are two entries called entry #8. I never put in the first one. He knows about the site? How? Just don’t pay any attention to the first entry #8! I’m done with this! I won’t be subject to hacking! I refuse. But who? What kind of sick... I am done posting things about the kid. I am too freaked out to go any further. I’m just going try and forget this whole thing. You should too. From now on, this will go back to normal everyday life stuff. No weird Drama! Entry #11 So my first day going on with my life went fine. I couldn’t remember my dream which is a good sign I think. I wouldn’t know. Well, I now have time to stop procrastinating on my school work. So I might get better grades too. empty eyes... Sorry, it’s still bothering me. I won’t think of it again. I promise. Odd, a scratch is on my hand. Oh well, it’s just a scratch. mjsdiu v vdgfbv I’m sorry I lied, I did have a dream. It was one where I saw the kid. He said to call him Kione since he doesn’t know where he came from or what his first name is. I over reacted a bit I think. It doesn't matter. He’s here next to me. I said when I started this that I don’t want to be forgotten, well neither does he. He won’t be forgotten, and don’t you forget. That if you ever forget he will have to remind you of what he is capable of. Entry #12 I fell asleep... My arm had a long sharp piece of glass in it. I lost a lot of blood from it and had to rest a little while. I was kinda scared. There wasn’t any glass found near my desk, and my last entree was posted even though I wasn’t finished. Wait... I heard something. But I looked around and nothing was there. Someone is next to me but I dare not move to look. I know who he is but why? Why is he here? I can feel his oddly cold breath on my shoulder. He is next to me. Ready to strike or something. I must not look... Do not look... You may not here from me ever again, but it has been an hour, and I need to look. I will try to get away, but just in case, do not be alarmed, and please don’t forget me. I’m going to look now... He’s gone. Oh wait, there he is. Goodby Entry #13 Hello, I’m Kione. So sorry, but we can’t be back online for a while. I will miss you all, but don’t worry, since we may meet again. Nox hasn’t woken up yet... I think it’s a nightmare. Oh well. Can you play with me in the mean time? Great! I’ll be there soon. We’re going to have so much fun, I never get to play. Category:Disappearances Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Diary/Journal